


I'm Here, I'm Queer (say that's ok)

by Spotted_Newt



Series: Words [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Bant Eerin, Asexual Bant Eerin, Asexual Character, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Biromantic Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_Newt/pseuds/Spotted_Newt
Summary: The exact opposite of my story 'So Many Words (they sting like wasps),' this is a collection of positive coming-out stories and experiences for our favorite ace Jedi.
Series: Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I'm Here, I'm Queer (say that's ok)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised there would be a positive ace-experiences collection coming, and here it is! Enjoy. :)

Obi-Wan sat in a secluded corner of the Jedi Temple gardens, sketching. A few colored pencils lay scattered on the ground around him, and he hummed quietly to himself as he carefully filled in the lines of a doodle he was working on. He put the grey pencil down and glanced around for the purple. When he finally found it, tucked under his knee, he mused that it probably wasn’t his brightest idea to just place his pencils in the grass. At least he didn’t need a green one.

“Whatcha working on, Obi?”

The Padawan jumped at the sudden voice, slamming the sketchbook cover shut and whirling to face whoever it was that had snuck up on him.

“Bant,” he said, trying to calm his racing heart, “I didn’t sense you come in.”

She smiled at him. “You were pretty focused on your drawing. What was that, by the way?” She tilted her head slightly to the side, looking at him with large, curious eyes. “It looked pretty.”

“It’s, uh,” Obi-Wan tried to think of an explanation, but he wasn’t sure how much she had seen, and therefore didn’t know what to try to explain away. “It’s nothing.”

“May I see it?”

Obi-Wan hesitated. If this was anyone else, he would have said no. But this was Bant. His best friend. He hadn’t told anyone about himself yet, but if anyone was going to be the first to know, it should be Bant. He supposed this was as good a time as ever.

The teen swallowed and tried to release his anxiety to the Force. “Alright.”

He opened up the sketchbook and passed it to his friend. He watched her face closely, searching for any signs of disgust or dismissal.

Instead, she broke into a brilliant smile.

“I knew it!” She exclaimed. “I thought I saw these colors.” She paused then, a hint of uncertainty shading her features. “Do… do you know what these colors mean?”

Obi-Wan shifted his weight and fidgeted with his tunic sleeve. “Um, yeah. They’re, they’re the asexual flag colors.”

The uncertainty vanished from Bant’s face, and she returned to beaming at him. “You’re ace too?”

Obi-Wan stared, eyes going wide in surprise. “Wait, _too_?”

Bant bobbed her head. “I’m ace. Aro-ace, actually.”

Obi-Wan felt his entire body relax, and he offered a smile of his own. “Yeah, I’m ace.”

“I thought I was the only one.”

The teen laughed. “Me too, Bant.”

He sat back down in the grass, crossing his legs underneath him. Bant sat too, and passed the sketchbook back to Obi-Wan.

“How long have you known you’re ace?” The Mon Calamari Padawan asked.

“Well, I’ve been fretting over it for a month or two, but I only just decided to use the term a week ago.”

“That’s great, Obi-Wan!” She said. “I figured it out last year. But I didn’t tell anyone until recently.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “You’re the first to know, actually. About me.”

Bant smiled at him again. “Well, I’m honored then. And now we can talk about ace things! We can make jokes that only the two of us will understand.”

Obi-Wan grinned, his anxiety evaporating a little more with every positive word from Bant's mouth. “Like about how am-ACE-ing we are?”

The girl laughed. “Exactly.”

The pair spent a solid hour talking about how they figured out their identities. At the end of the conversation, Obi-Wan felt lighter that he had felt the entire week. It was good that someone knew, and it was even better that he had a friend who shared the way he experienced the world. He had expected to keep his orientation a secret for a long time, had expected to be met with confusion and disbelief if and when he told someone. But Bant was like him, and she got it, and Obi-Wan found himself smiling all the way back to his quarters

For his first time telling someone, that went really, really well.


End file.
